Bangganya Jadi Weasley
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Ron hidup dalam keluarga miskin, punya kakak kembar yang sering mengerjainya. Terkadang dia bahkan berpikir dia tak diharapkan di keluarga. Rasanya tidak membanggakan bernama Weasley, tapi dia bangga. *missing scene*


**Warning**: sedikit bashing beberapa chara. Senormal dan seaman yang pernah Jo sisipkan.

Untuk timeline ini missing scene tahunnya Umbridge. Pendek, mungkin terburu-buru, tak seperti buatan saya yang satu itu. Selamat Baca! ^^

**Keluarga Weasley diusung dan diciptakan oleh Jo Rowling dengan bersahaja seperti keluarga impiannya**

_["Bicara seperti teman sejati dan seorang Weasley," kata Fred, menepuk punggung Ron keras-keras]_ HP5

.

.

.

Minggu malam yang berangin, seangin semua pakaian dan rambut Ron yang tidak beda terkena listrik tegangan rendah. Dia sedang berjalan lesu menuju ruang rekreasi setelah satu lagi mimpi buruk yang dinamai latihan Quidditch, bonus diakhiri dengan masuknya Jack Sloper ke sayap rumah sakit dimana dia yang memopoh tubuh mimisannya. Itulah hadiah Paskah-nya.

Ini benar-benar ide buruk, harusnya mungkin dia tak usah ikut uji coba dari awal tahun ajaran. Semua kejadian buruk terjadi berturut-turut seolah menempatkan Ron sebagai Keeper itu membawa sial. Dari dikeluarkannya secara serempak Fred, George dan Harry, sampai dipermalukan oleh asrama Hufflepuff. Siksaan saat Angelina kukuh tak juga mau mengizinkannya meninggalkan tim.

Dan siksaan, saat kau harus tampil di depan banyak orang, dan nama keluargamu dinyanyikan lahir di tong sampah. Ron memang tak suka jika anak-anak Slytherin menjadikan judul lagu mereka 'Ron Raja Kami' tapi dia lebih benci jika judulnya harus menyangkut nama Weasley.

Baru dia mau naik tangga pualam ke lantai lanjut, ketika dia mengangkat kepala dan ketiga orang rusuh berdiri melipat tangan dan menyeringai padanya dari tengah tangga; Malfoy, bersama kroni-kroni setianya Crabbe dan Goyle.

Ron berhenti melangkah, semangatnya sudah hilang sama sekali, super lelah, dan setan-setan ini datang untuk membuat telinganya panas. Harinya tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi.

"Apa mau kalian?" kata Ron tak bertenaga, dia akan jatuh duduk di situ kalau mereka cuma mau mengolok kinerjanya dengan Quaffle. Tak akan lari dan tidak akan terpancing melupakan lelahnya. Kecuali untuk beberapa alasan.

"Kami menonton latihan kalian," ucap Malfoy, penuh nada puas yang keji. "Dan kami mewakilkan Slytherin mau bilang terima kasih telah menjadi sangat bodoh dalam Quidditch untuk para Gryffindor, karena jungkir balik tawuran di atas sapu kalian tadi - atau yang kalian sebut latihan."

Kedua teman besarnya, Crabbe dan Goyle bergerung tertawa. Rahang Ron berkedut, tapi dia tahu dirinya terlalu lemas buat berduel satu lawan tiga, satu lawan seekor musang dan dua gorila.

"Sampaikan pada Johnson karena uji coba perekrutan timnya yang sukses!" ejek Malfoy tentang tim Gryffindor lagi, penuh seringai bergaya congkak. "Telah membawa dua orang banci untuk memukul Bludger, dan terutama raja dari tong sampah untuk menjaga gawang."

"Diam sampai situ, Malfoy, kuperingati atau kukutuk." ancam Ron, menarik tongkat terlepas terkurasnya stamina. Wajahnya panas, cukup basa-basinya.

"Ohoho, dengar dia, boys?" Malfoy menyahut dengan gaya congkaknya, menoleh-noleh senang pada Crabbe dan Goyle. Mereka meledak dalam tawa, dan ikut menarik tongkat keluar. Ini adalah tujuan mereka pada tiap Gryffindor - memancing emosi. "Tak mau meralat siapa yang mengutuk siapa, eh, Weasley..." dan mengimbuhkan hinaan penuh rasa jijik dan puas. "Raja kami?"

"Melofors!" teriak Ron, menunjukkan tongkat pada Malfoy.

Detik yang sama Malfoy menyerukan, "Protego!" dan detik tak lama setelah cahaya mantra Ron terpental jauh dari sasaran, Crabbe dan Goyle bersamaan meraung, "Impedimeta!"

Maka tak bisa menghindar tak bisa menepis, tubuhnya tertabrak guna-guna perintang, tongkatnya lepas dan Ron jatuh ke belakang seperti papan. Tak bisa bergerak untuk meninju atau memukul, dia hanya bisa meronta sambil menyumpah-nyumpah kasar.

Ketiga lawannya tertawa senang bahak-bahak, lalu turun mendekatinya sangat perlahan, menikmati keroyokan itu. Malfoy menempati kakinya di atas perut Ron, dan berkata, "Kami cukup terpuaskan Weasley, kekesalan kami cukup tersalurkan setelah temanmu melakukan wawancara idiot untuk majalah idiot itu. Alangkah membahagiakannya kalau si Potter itu juga di sini dikutuk bersamamu, aku sudah menguasai kutukan Cruciatus, Weasley. Dan kau beruntung kita ada di sekolah."

Ron kini hanya bisa melotot, marah tanpa suara, dia tidak pernah semurka dan sebenci itu pada Malfoy sebelum ini.

"Jadi, boys," kata Malfoy, agak bungkuk jadinya dia menginjak perut Ron lebih keras. "apa ada usul buat mempermalukan raja kita ini sebelum berpisah?"

"Tinggalkan dia, err, jadi salah satu anak tangga, yeah, sampai pagi. . . agar orang-orang menginjak dia." satu usul Goyle, keajaiban mendengar suaranya yang menguik gerutu lebih dari satu kata dan berkaitan tiap katanya.

"Tidak," gumam Malfoy, bibirnya melengkung dan menatap kejauhan berpikir. "Kurang bagus, Goyle,"

"Bagaimana jika tinggalkan dia dengan pakaian wanita?" kata Crabbe, lembut buat ukurannya, tapi jelas sama kejinya.

Malfoy berhenti sejenak, lalu dia melihat Ron lagi dengan sebuah niat jahat di cengirannya. "Apa kau dengar itu? Terdengar bagus, kan? Dipingsangkan sampai pagi dalam pakaian wanita. Kita pindahkan ke Aula Besar, dan taruh di atas meja guru. Akan jadi sarapan yang sangat mengesankan. Ide bagus, Crabbe."

Malfoy berkata lagi, mulai menelusuri dengan tongkatnya, mana yang akan diubah lebih dulu dari Ron, "Jadi mungkin saja ada perubahan lirik, tidak, bukan jadi ratu. . . tapi Weasley adalah Raja Kami... yang banci."

Mereka tertawa kejam, mata mereka lapar buat mengerjai anak Gryffindor selapar mereka tak makan dua hari. Tapi mereka terlalu banyak omong, yang mana disyukuri Ron karena waktu terulur sampai suara yang lebih mengerikan, datang selamatkan situasi.

"Apa hanya sekreatif itu, ladies? Tak mau ada yang ditelanjangi?"

Suara antara orang yang sama, atau lain tapi identik berkata, "Atau keadaan berdada balon, mungkin? Atau keadaan mimisan, muntah parah, pingsan atau demam akut? Katakan, temanku, di mana mereka harus datang?"

"Pada Fredy dan Georgie~" Peeves bernyanyi, menenteng sekantong hal yang tak mau ditebak Ron, melayang di atas kepala dua anak kembar berambut merah.

Ketiga fokus anak Slytherin sekarang beralih pada mereka yang baru datang, ada muka tertangkap basah di wajah mereka. Kesan yang ditimbulkan dari datangnya mereka seperti kesan kedatangan kepala sekolah atau beberapa guru lain. Tapi ketiga Slytherin tidak mau mundur tanpa mengangkat tongkat mereka.

"Bagus, tak mau mundur setelah sampai situ, kan?" kata George, nyengir. Dia duduk di anak tangga teratas mengamati mereka mirip bioskop, memuntir tongkat di kedua tangan.

"Kita harus berkumpul, kawan-kawan. Berdiskusi merundingkan ide-ide kategori liar." kata Fred, berdiri di pegangan tangga menenteng hal yang serupa dengan hantu jail di atas, saling pandang dengan Ron dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Bagaimana kalau yang pertama adalah, Tak Ada Weasley yang Direndahkan?"

"Finite," kata George, menunjuk tongkat ke adik termudanya, dan mendadak Ron bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. "Mari ikut bermain, Ickleronnie."

Dan keributan pun meledak.

Ron menerima ajakan abangnya, tak membuang waktu kesadaran kalau dia sudah lepas dari guna-guna perintang, dan meleparkan diri menuju tongkatnya yang terjatuh. Bersamaan dengan itu Peeves meluncur ke bawah, Ron tak yakin hantu itu di pihaknya, tapi berikutnya disusul Fred dan George yang berlari turun. Salah satu dari mereka berseru, "Kami berencana mengunjungi tiap pemain Slytherin yang berbuat hal brengsek, dan kalian selanjutnya!"

Cahaya kuning keluar dari tongkat Malfoy, dia agak ketakutan, lalu mantra itu meleset ke samping George yang terkekeh tak menghindar, tetap berderap maju. Sambil menunjuk tongkat dia berkata, "Expelliarmus," dalam sesaat pelucut itu membuat tongkat Malfoy terlempar dari empunya. "Aku tahu legendamu, maka jadilah legendamu!"

Mantra keluar dari George, Malfoy yang kehilangan tongkat hanya bisa berteriak dan melindungi menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan. Tapi rasa diserang dan kesakitan tak dirasakannya, dia membuka mata dan merasa baik-baik saja. Dia nyengir-nyengir, melihat pada kedua tangannya, menyangka sekarang tubuhnya kebal terhadap mantra. Lalu mengangkat dagu kembali angkuh pada George yang menuju Crabbe.

Dia merasa basah di puncak kepalanya, merasakannya kian intens dan menuntun dia spontan menyentuh rambut pirangnya. Maka tangannya ikut basah oleh cairan kental, ketika dia melihat tangannya yang bercairan kental hijau, aroma yang tidak enak malah menuntun dia mengendus itu dan, aromanya luar biasa bau. Dia mengerang jijik.

"Suka getah bau mereka?" kata Ron, tertawa menonton kejadian seru ini. "Baunya dijamin, kudengar."

Dijatuhkannya lagi sebotol getah bau ke kepalanya, Malfoy sadar itu dan menengadahkan kepala untuk mendapati getah bau jatuh di depan wajahnya. Dia berteriak jijik lagi, sementara Peeves yang melayang di atasnya dengan senang berkata, "Musang Malfoy berekor, dengan getah bau dari Peeves."

Sadar akan ucapan itu dan perasaan tidak enak pada bagian belakang tubuhnya, Malfoy menyentuhkan tangan ke belakang dan merasakan, dengan ngeri dia memegang suatu seperti tambang tebal yang berbulu dan menyatu pada tubuhnya. Dia yang tadinya benapas cepat, kini berhenti, muka horor penuh getah baunya takkan pernah Ron lupakan, juga ketika Malfoy mulai berputar-putar untuk mendapat sudut melihat sebuah ekor musang yang tumbuh di atas bokongnya.

Belum berakhir tontonan menghibur buat Ron. Goyle yang tadinya berhenti dan agak menertawakan Malfoy, kini sedang ketakutan karena Fred mengejarnya senang-senang, lalu menghunus tongkatnya kemudian bilang, "Dan Goyle, jadi Gargoyle!"

Mendadak Goyle terserimpet sesuatu, seperti ada yang menyatukan lututnya hingga kaku, dan dia jatuh berdebum. Kulitnya berubah kelabu seperti sebuah batu, dan dari yang terlihat nampaknya itu juga jadi seperti batu. Kulitnya keras dan super kaku. Untuk itu Fred menepuk tangannya tanda beres.

Dia memandang Ron dan berkata, "Tidak mau senang-senang sedikit lepas dari teror ujian, dik?"

Ron secara berangsur tersenyum lebar, dan memindahkan mata kepada Crabbe. Orang tambun itu sedang terpojok di dinding bersama Malfoy, ketakutan, dikepung oleh Peeves dan George. Ketika mereka mendekat sambil mengangkat Goyle yang kaku dan keras bagai berkulit batu untuk dikumpulkan, George menyapa Ron, "Ada ide untuk membayar ulah orang yang menggunakan sihir jadi orang brengsek?"

Ron agak berpikir, dia pernah melihat ketiga orang Slytherin ini dikutuk lebih dari sekali olehnya dan yang lain, salah satunya berubah menjadi bentuk aneh karena tiga kutukan berbeda di akhir tahun keempat. "Bagaimana kalau kita membantunya jadi jauh lebih tampan?"

Fred dan George memandang adik mereka agak terkejut, namun jelas berseri-seri. Tanpa diperintah Ron melantunkan mantra yang didapatnya dari laskar Dumbledore. Dan lesatan sinar tak mampu dibendung Crabbe, awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti keadaan Malfoy, lalu secara perlahan di permukaan wajah Crabbe, semua kulitnya, di kala Crabbe menjerit-jerit, ditumbuhi bulu hitam lebat dan dia bisa dibilang jadi gorila sungguhan.

Goyle mengeluarkan suara aneh selama perubahan temannya, dan Ron rasa dia sedang tertawa lagi. Namun saat itu ketika Fred dan George terkekeh melihat karya mereka, Ron melihat kalau tongkat mereka turun. Lalu Fred berkata pada Peeves, "Kini saatnya mereka pulang dan menyebarkan pesan pada Slytherin yang lain kalau dagangan kami terbuka untuk asrama manapun."

Dan saat itu juga Peeves berhenti menyipratkan getah bau pada ketiga orang angkuh di bawah. Detik ketika mendengar itu, Malfoy berlari paling duluan menyelip dari ketiga Weasley, disusul dua kroninya, untuk kembali ke ruang bawah tanah dengan perasaan kesal, dipastikan takkan jera. Mereka lari pontang-panting, Crabbe memopoh Goyle yang masih kaku, dan berteriak pada Malfoy untuk kembali dan membantunya.

Ron melangkah ke depan sedikit di saat kehilangan mereka di ujung koridor, sekarang keadaan sepi setelah pembalasan dilakukan dengan adil. Dan kemudian di waktu dia tahu dia tidak sendiri, merasa ada yang harus dikatakan pada dua orang, Ron berbalik masih nyengir pada Fred dan George.

Mirip pada Scabbers tua terlepas dia seorang pengkhianat, saat berpikiran tikus tersebut dimakan Crookshanks, itu sungguh sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Ron tidak pernah bangga punya abang sepasang kembar yang suka mengerjai meski pada dia adiknya, tapi dia bangga.

"Nah," kata Fred melihat Ron dengan senang. "Harus kauakui kau beruntung kita satu ibu."

"Dan satu Dad." ucap George sama gembiranya. "Jika digabungkan, kau beruntung merupakan seorang Weasley."

Ah, mereka masih saja banyak omong.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau, George, tapi melihatnya mengguna-gunai Crabbe seperti tadi, kita harus serius mempertimbangkan untuk mengakui dia jadi saudara kita."

Ron tak memedulikan semua ucapan mereka, dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jubahnya. Itu adalah sebuah kantong uang, benda yang jatuh dari Goyle. Diayun-ayunkan di depan Fred dan George dengan bunyi gemerincingan sicle atau mungkin galleon. "Lihat, ini benda yang mustahil didapat Goyle dari kerja kerasnya. Ayo, kalian harus dapat beberapa botol butterbeer."

Kedua kembar terlihat makin senang. Mereka mendekat dan berdiri di masing-masing sisi Ron, nyengir penuh, mungkin berpikir dengan pelik untuk kini mulai bangga punya saudara seperti Ron. Tapi mereka bangga.

"Well," ucap George, melemparkan tangannya ke sekeliling bahu Ron. "Kau punya otak yang cukup ekstrim, Ron. Dan mungkin kami akan menyediakan satu slot untuk pegawai perusahaan kami nanti, gimana, Fred?"

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Ron tak paham, antara mendengar itu sebuah lelucon sambil lalu kebiasaan mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Fred santai, kini menjepit lengannya ke kepala Ron sambil mengajaknya kembali ke menara Gryffindor. "Jadi, apa kau punya ide segar untuk bahan lelucon?"

"Yah, bagaimana kalau pil perubah rambut jadi merah, dan permen karet penumbuh bintik-bintik di wajah?" kata Ron tanpa perlu berpikir. Jawaban seperti ini ingin sekali dilontarkannya.

Fred dan George saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu, itu terdengar bukan ide yang menarik. "Cuma hal norak, atau ada tujuannya?"

Ron nyengir, menghindar dari rangkulan kedua abangnya dan berjalan sendiri. Berbalik dan menjawab sama senangnya, "Tentu saja ada. Itu agar orang-orang tahu dan merasakan bagaimana - sangat - bangganya menjadi seorang Weasley."

_fin_


End file.
